


Catch Up

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- this isn't really a pairing i ever thought about. i'm not really convinced about it, but it's been sitting on my drive for weeks so here it is.</p><p>- it's not really bdsm i guess i put it under situational humiliation which is normally basically my favourite kink ever ever so why was it so hard to write?</p><p>- any constructive criticism/comments always welcomed.</p></blockquote>





	Catch Up

Mark’s eyes follow the curves of Nico’s arse as he walks behind after qualifying. It doesn’t seem like that long ago that Nico joined Formula 1: enthusiastic, eager to please. Maybe a bit too eager to please. The rumours that circulated about Nico had got back to Mark pretty quickly. And he’d walked in more than once on Keke shouting at Nico to change his behaviour; once one of the Williams engineers had even told Mark that the team gave Nico a budget for escorts to try to keep him away from paddock personnel. How true that was, Mark didn’t know. All he knew was that however many coy looks Nico flashed in Mark’s direction, however many conversations he heard between drivers and engineers about how dirty Nico had been with them the night before, Mark was not going there. Not while they were teammates. 

But they weren’t teammates now, hadn’t been for years. And besides, Mark was leaving Formula 1 this year. And he was sick of playing by the rules, sick of having to think before he spoke, before he acted. The whole season, he’d watched Nico out of the corner of his eye. The way he sucked on his drinks bottle. The way he walked around, overalls just that bit tighter than everyone else’s, underwear unbuttoned just that bit further. More than once, Mark had gotten himself off in the shower thinking about Nico down on his knees in front of him. And now, here’s Nico walking to his motorhome and Mark thinks fuck it. Why not?

“How’s it going, Britney?”

Nico looks at him in pure disdain.

“That nickname got old a couple of years back, Mark. Don’t you have anything better by now?”

“Little touchy today.”

“Did you want something?”

“Am I not allowed to chat with my old teammate?”

“Sure, if you have something interesting to say.”

They’re standing outside Nico’s motorhome now, Nico fixing Mark with a glare. And suddenly Mark is full of anger. Since when was it ok for Nico to act so superior? He used to run around after Mark like a little puppy, all flirty eyes and feathery touches.

“You’re being a cocky little bitch today, aren’t you?”

Nico laughs.

“I’m not sure why you think you can talk to me like, Mark, but I can assure you that...”

Mark cuts him off with an elbow to the ribs. With Nico briefly winded, Mark grabs the door handle and pushes Nico roughly inside.

“Mark, what the fuck?”

Mark clasps both of Nico’s wrists together with one hand, shoves the other hand over his mouth, pushes him onto the sofa.

“You don’t talk to me like that, Britney. You don’t ever talk to me like that again, do you hear me?”

Nico nods, but his eyes are full of anger. Mark lets go, shoving Nico a little further into the sofa before he does.

“Maybe you should go,” Nico says. His tone is mild, but his voice is shaking.

“Oh I’m not going anywhere, Britney. I think it’s time for you to show me if what the others have always said about you is true.”

Nico’s eyes flare with anger. “I’m not like that anymore.”

Mark snorts in amusement.

“You walk - no, you parade around with your underwear down to your navel. Your overalls are so tight I can see your cock through them. Any half-decent-looking guy shows up and you’re twirling your finger in your hair and pouting at him. So as far as I can see, whoever you have or haven’t fucked this season, you’re still the same slutty little bitch you always were. Now we can stand here and argue about this all day, Britney, or you can get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

A flush has spread across Nico’s cheeks, right down his chest, and he sits silently staring up at Mark. Mark smiles.

“Hm. You know how red your cheeks are right now, Britney? And I don’t think it’s because you’re embarrassed because it’s not just your cheeks. It’s your neck - “ Mark puts a finger to Nico’s cheek, traces it traces along the soft skin there, down his neck, down into the deep V of his underwear - “it’s your collarbone, all the way down your chest. So no. Maybe it’s not because you’re embarrassed. I think it’s because you like the idea of sucking my cock. I think it’s because you’re turned on.”

Mark’s finger lingers on Nico’s chest, not moving, just touching. Nico’s eyes are down and when he speaks, his voice is shakey, quiet.

“Maybe you should go?” It comes out as a question and Mark laughs.

“Are you asking me or are you telling me? Because if you tell me, then I’ll go. And we won’t mention this again.”

Nico remains silent, eyes focused on the ground, cheeks burning. Mark’s finger begins to trace down the front of Nico’s underwear, past his stomach, down to the bulge of his crotch. Nico gasps and looks up at Mark. Mark laughs.

“Yeah, definitely turned on. Such a little slut. Maybe I’ll even let you come once you’ve sucked me off. It’s a wonder you can concentrate on driving when you’re so desperate all the time.”

Nico doesn’t say anything. Mark slides his finger up and down the length of Nico’s hard cock, prompting Nico to close his eyes and groan quietly. Mark watches him, watches the play of lust and emotion on Nico’s face. Yes, Nico’s aroused. But there’s something else there. Shame or guilt or embarrassment. Something about Nico wanting something so much while at the same time hating himself for it turns Mark on and he feels himself get hard.

“You know what I’ve always wondered, Britney?”

Nico doesn’t speak, his eyes squeezed shut. Mark stops touching Nico, draws his hand up. Just as Nico opens his eyes, Mark delivers a sharp slap across his cheek. Immediately, four angry imprints of Mark’s fingers rise up on Nico’s pale skin. Nico lets out a sob and touches his face.

“I said, do you know what I’ve always wondered?” Mark repeats, calmly, smiling, strokes Nico’s cheek tenderly. 

“What?” Nico mumbles.

“I’ve always wondered if you were just into guys, or if you go with girls as well.”

“Both,” Nico whispers to the ground.

“Hmm, interesting.” Mark continues to stroke Nico’s cheek. “See, me, I’ve never been into blokes. I’ve messed around a couple of times, when I was younger. But it’s never been for me. Except you, Britney. There’s something about you. Maybe it’s just because I know it would be so easy. There’s something quite...intriguing about that. I knew as soon as I saw you that you’d suck my cock. I could have asked you to do it years ago and you’d have been on your knees without question like the whore you are. I don’t even have to try, do I? I don’t even have to be nice to you. That’s how much you want it.”

He moves his hand down to Nico’s crotch again, rubbing with the flat of his hand.

Nico’s lip is trembling now and he whimpers as Mark presses hard against Nico’s hard cock. 

“So tell me then,” he says, taking his hand away from Nico. “Do you want to suck me off? Or should I go?”

“You should go,” Nico stammers. “I won’t mention it to anyone, but you should go.”

Mark looks at Nico, at his flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, his erection plain through his overalls. The very picture of debauched beauty. No wonder he’s always found it so easy to get laid around here.

“Well, ok, mate. Your choice. Don’t say I didn’t ask.”

Mark goes to the door, pushes it open, but as he’s about to step outside, he feels Nico’s hand on his arm.

“No,” whispers Nico. “Don’t go...I...don’t go.”

Mark holds the door open.

“Don’t go?” He cocks his head. “But you just told me I should?”

“Just...close the door and come back.”

“Why should I close the door?”

“I...I don’t want anyone to see us.”

“Why not? Two drivers, ex-teammates, we’re just catching up.”

“Please close the door.” Nico seems on the verge of tears, desperately pulling on Mark’s arm while trying to conceal his erection against Mark’s leg. There are people all around, some of them looking quizzically at the two drivers as they walk past.

“Why do you want me to come back?”

Nico mumbles something.

“Speak up Britney, I can’t hear you.”

“Because I want to suck your cock.”

Mark lets the door slam shut. 

“That’s better. All you had to do was ask.” He runs a finger through Nico’s hair, smiles. 

Mark walks over to the sofa, shedding his overalls and underwear as he goes. He sits down, puts a hand on his hard cock, rubs it slowly.

“Right, first, you take those clothes off,” he instructs Nico, who undresses, his eyes pointed to the ground. When he’s naked, he stands in front of Mark. Marks takes him in. The blond hair that covers Nico’s chest. The tightly-defined muscles narrowing to a tiny waist. His cock hard against his stomach. The neatly trimmed dark blond pubic hair. 

“Come here,” says Mark, quietly. Nico steps forward and Mark guides him down onto his knees and tilts his face up.

“Are you going to suck my cock like a good slut?”

Nico nods. Mark strokes a finger over Nico’s cheek, red marks still visible. His fingers rest on Nico’s lips for a second before he forces them in. Nico takes, sucking, licking, his eyes on Mark’s.

“You know if you’re good at sucking my cock? I might even fuck you. What do you think?”

Nico makes a noise in his throat, looks at Mark with want in his eyes. Mark chuckles, shakes his head fondly.

“You really are a dirty boy, aren’t you? Look at you sucking on my fingers, when what you really want is my cock in your mouth. Don’t let me stop you. If you do a good job, I promise I’ll fuck you. Do you have some lube and condoms?”

Nico nods, mouth still wrapped round Mark’s fingers.

“Of course you do. I bet you never go anywhere without them. Go and get them. Put them here beside me.”

Mark strokes his own cock as Nico fetches the lube and condoms, laying them beside Mark.

“Back on your knees.”

Nico kneels. He puts his hands on Mark’s knees, pushing them apart slightly. He kisses the length of Mark’s cock, licks with the flat of his tongue. Mark watches, stroking his fingers through Nico’s hair. When Nico sucks Mark’s cock into his mouth, Mark tenses, groans a little. He grips Nico’s hair and forces his head down onto his cock. Nico gags, but that just makes it feel better, Nico’s throat contracting around him, so he keeps doing it, dragging Nico up by the hair and back down again. Mark feels Nico’s hand lift from his knee and he looks down to see him stroking himself. Mark pulls Nico’s head by his hair off his cock.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he says, glaring into Nico’s astonished face.

“No.”

“Then take your hand off your dick. For fuck’s sake. I know you’re a whore but I didn’t think you’d enjoy getting fucked in the mouth that much. And stop letting me do all the work. You want to get fucked, you need to earn it.”

Nico breathes in deeply, wraps his mouth around Mark’s cock again. This time, Mark lets him take the lead, lets him suck, lick. And yeah, he’s good at it. Really good. And he looks good while he’s doing it. His blond hair is a tangled mess. His flushed cheeks hollow out as he sucks. He looks up at Mark through his lashes in a way that makes Mark want to come straight away. 

“You look fucking beautiful,” Mark whispers, stroking Nico’s cheek. “Really fucking beautiful.”

Nico moans around Mark’s cock, causing Mark to throw his head back in pleasure, tighten his grip on Nico’s hair.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Mark whispers harshly, his voice hoarse with lust. “Kneel on the edge of the sofa. Put your head down.”

As Nico moves, Mark grabs the lube and a condom. He stops for a moment to admire Nico, who’s bent on all fours, knees on the arm of the sofa, before moving behind him.

Nico hisses when Mark’s fingers begin stroking roughly over his hole, sliding one in to the second knuckle almost immediately. Mark feels desperate to fuck Nico, wants him ready now. He slides another finger in, spreads his fingers wide inside Nico, causing Nico to moan, his eyes rolling wildly. 

“Please fuck me,” Nico whines, pushing back onto Mark’s fingers, and Mark doesn’t need to be asked again. He rolls a condom on, lines his cock up with Nico’s arse and pushes in. Nico whimpers high in his throat, his hands balling to fists. Mark gasps, Nico is almost too tight and he struggles not to just come straight away. He pauses for a moment, then begins a steady rhythm, his fingers gripping Nico’s thighs harshly, pulling him back onto his cock. Nico’s jacking himself off, and it doesn’t take long before he groans, telling Mark he’s going to come. White spills from his cock, and his arse squeezes around Mark’s cock, and suddenly Mark’s coming too, biting his lip.

Mark pulls out, throws the condom somewhere near the bin. Nico’s still kneeling on the sofa, his arse up in the air, breathing heavily. Mark grabs a t-shirt, wipes where Nico’s come has spilt, sits down next to Nico. Gently, he pulls Nico into his lap. Nico buries his head into Mark’s shoulder. Mark strokes his hair, kisses his cheek lightly.  
Mark puts his fingers under Nico’s chin, looks into Nico’s face. There’s a sadness there, some other emotion he can’t read. 

“Not getting all maudlin on me are you, Britney?”

Nico shakes his head, forces a smile.

“Cause I should get going before I’m missed.”

Nico nods curtly, gets up gracefully from Mark’s lap. He pulls a t-shirt on, underwear, and goes to wash up. When he returns, Mark’s dressed in his overalls again.

“I had fun, Britney.”

“Just do me a favour and stop calling me that, would you?”

“Er...yeah. Sorry, Nico.”

Nico gives a little sniff of laughter but there’s no humour in it. He glares at Mark, indicates that it’s time for him to leave. And when Mark does, he feels weirdly guilty, but he’s not quite sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this isn't really a pairing i ever thought about. i'm not really convinced about it, but it's been sitting on my drive for weeks so here it is.
> 
> \- it's not really bdsm i guess i put it under situational humiliation which is normally basically my favourite kink ever ever so why was it so hard to write?
> 
> \- any constructive criticism/comments always welcomed.


End file.
